Dark Souls: The Two Halves
by DarkAngel555
Summary: After KH2. Kairi gets kidnapped by Maleficent again, only there may not be anyone to save her this time. Sora and Riku have gone missing in her eyes and Maleficent has taken over someone who looks suspiciously like Sora. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_DA: Hey everybody. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic. Go easy on me. Tell me if you like this fic because if you like it then I have another book for this saga planned out and a whole other saga. If anyone feels like looking on my profile I'll explain more in depth there. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own (sigh) Kingdom Hearts or any related characters. _

_Summary: After KH2. Kairi gets kidnapped by Maleficent again, only there may not be anyone to save her this time. Sora and Riku have gone missing in her eyes and Maleficent has taken over someone who looks suspiciously like Sora. Is it Sora that she's really taken over?_

_DA: Now without any further ado, I present chapter 1 of Dark Souls: The Two Halves._

--

Chapter 1

Kairi's eyes fluttered open, a dream about Destiny Islands making her reluctant to do so. Her body was sore all over for a reason that eluded her at the moment. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the thick, velvety darkness that seemed to cover everything. Kairi found it immensely difficult to breathe. But of course, as with all darkness, there is light. Her brilliant blue eyes eventually adjusted to the meager lighting in the room.

She observed her surroundings. She had to press her hand against her mouth in order to suppress the gasp that threatened to escape her lips. Bars covered her only entrance and exit. In the scanty lighting, she could barely make out the intricate designs that wound their way up the poles. A rose flowered on each bar. Kairi knew where she was. She hadn't ever wanted to come back here unwillingly. Right now, the Hallow Bastion dungeons seemed cold and unfriendly to her.

_'_How did I get here?_'_ she thought. 'How?_'_

_A flash of light struck Kairi, knocking her to the ground. Her vision flickered around the edges. Before everything went black, a blurry but familiar form stood above her, staring down at her limp form._

Kairi blinked. The vision that had just flashed through her mind had just happened recently. It would be more accurate to call it a memory.

Somebody had noticed her awareness because there was now someone standing at the bars of her prison. The person held something to its mouth. "Maleficent," it said. Kairi concluded that the person was male from his masculine tones. 'Maleficent?' she thought. 'She's the cause? I thought Sora said she wasn't going to be any trouble anymore."

"What?" a voice snarled through the device. Kairi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That wasn't Maleficent's voice. That voice sounded male.

"The princess is awake." The man sounded terrified, like he had been at the receiving side of her anger before.

"Oh is she." The voice sounded interested now. "I'll be right down. This _will_ be interesting." Cold laughter sounded from the communicator, sending chills down Kairi's spine. A door creaked open and a bright light blinded the occupants of the dungeon. When the spots cleared from her eye, a figure was standing at the top of the stairs.

_Riku was standing protectively in front of Kairi. "Don't you touch her," he snarled. Cold laughter came from above. They looked up. The same figure was standing in sunlight. A light blasted from the person's sword. Riku was struck and he was blasted clean off the island. The person laughed harder as the blade glinted again and the light flashed towards her. She was knocked to the ground, barely conscious. The person stood in front of her. This time though, she picked out a mess of brown hair. _

The memory cut off as the person began to descend the stairs. His form got clearer and clearer with each step. The brown hair was the first thing noticeable. Kairi's eyes widened. The person seemed so familiar. He looked a lot like, if not not exactly like, Sora. She found that a little odd because no one that she knew looked like Sora. The pieces came together in Kairi's head. 'No,' she thought. The memory came back at full force.

_Riku was standing directly in front of Kairi, his keyblade _Way to Dawn_ crossing in front of him. A trespasser had been noticed by him on the Islands. The person wielded the power of darkness. Riku could only guess what this person wanted. It was either Sora, who was the Keyblade Master, or Kairi, a Princess of Light. Sora was on a mission right now so he wasn't on the Islands. He wasn't in any danger._

_The form was standing in the bright sunlight, staring down at the duo. "You're not going to lay a finger on her," Riku yelled. The person laughed. _

"_Don't worry," the person said. His voice was familiar. "I won't touch her. My keyblade will do all that for me." Riku's electric blue eyes widened. _

"_You have a keyblade?" he asked in disbelief. The person laughed again._

"_Yea, want to see?" he taunted. He held out his arm and there was a flash of darkness. When the darkness cleared a dark keyblade was in the enemy's hands. Riku's eyes widened again. The name _Black Demon_ ran through Riku's mind as the name for the evil keyblade. _Black Demon_ was all black except for the two prongs on the key part which were the red of blood. _

"_Who are you?" he snarled. _

"_Oh, you don't recognize me in this form, do you? I am Maleficent. Though as to the form I choose he shouldn't be a complete stranger to you."_

"_Maleficent," Riku growled at his former master. "Whose life did you steal?" She laughed._

"_Riku, my dear. You're slipping. You should have guessed by now. I'm not going to ruin my fun by telling you who he is. You'll have to find out all on your own." Cold laughter came from Maleficent as Riku glared up at her. "You should see your face. No, I'm not telling you. Find out for yourself." She then suddenly grunted in disgust. "Stupid boy. He keeps fighting me and he's a pain to keep under my control."_

"_Let him go, Maleficent," Riku said. He wasn't sure who the person she was using a vessel was but if he was once a friend of him then he wasn't bad. _

"_Yea, like I'd do that. This is more powerful then I've felt in a long time." She laughed sadistically. "It's time for you to die, Riku." Darkness flashed from _Black Demon_. The darkness knocked Riku clean off the island and into the sky._

"_Riku," Kairi yelled. Maleficent's gaze turned towards her._

"_You," she snarled. "It's your turn." The darkness erupted from the keyblade once more. This time it headed towards Kairi. Upon impact, her knees buckled and she hit the ground. Maleficent came down to her. Though Kairi's vision was flickering, she saw the form the sadistic witch chose to live in. _

"_Sora," she whispered before the world went black._

"No!" Kairi screamed. "You witch!" Maleficent laughed wickedly.

"It's about time you remembered," the witch taunted.

"Give him back," Kairi said darkly. She stood, her blue eyes blazing with raw fury.

"Um, I don't _think_ so. He's now my vessel." Maleficent laughed, deciding to play around with what the princess thought right now even though she was wrong. Kairi's hands curled into fists and shook with rage. She didn't know how yet but she was going to make that witch pay.

Maleficent moved from the foot of the stairs to Kairi's cell. Kairi's eyes widened and her blood went cold. She couldn't believe what she saw. When she had looked at his face, she had noticed something was off right away. Then she locked eyes with his _red _orbs. His eyes were the red of blood. The witch laughed. "I'm not Sora, dear," she said, causing Kairi to glare at her.

--

_DA: Why has Kairi been kidnapped? Why does the person that Maleficent has taken over look suspiciously like Sora? Could it be that it is Sora and Maleficent is lying? Where the heck is Riku? Riku will make his appearance in Chapter 2. How'd you guys like chapter 1? I'll update this story according to popularity so the more you review the quicker I'll update_

_See you guys soon hopefully._

_May your hearts stay strong,_

_DarkAngel555_


	2. Chapter 2

_DA: Hey everybody! Back again. A big gigantic thank you to all who bothered to read my first chapter. This story may get a little confusing from here because… well… you'll have to find out on your own. _

_Summary:__After KH2. Kairi gets kidnapped by Maleficent again, only there may not be anyone to save her this time. Sora and Riku have gone missing in her eyes and Maleficent has taken over someone who looks suspiciously like Sora. Is it a Sora look alike that she's really taken over? Or is someone messing with Kairi's head?_

Sora: Hey! Why am I not in this story?

_DA: Don't you worry. You're in it.*grins evilly* You'll be showing up soon. Hey, while you're here do you mind doing the disclaimer for me. _

Sora: *sighs* Why not? DarkAngel555 does not own anything that she uses in this story except her plot and her O.C.'s.

_DA: Thank you, Sora. Now, let's go see what Riku's up to in chapter 2 of __**Dark Souls: The Two Halves.**_

--

Chapter 2

Donald, with Goofy following behind, ran into the audience chamber at Disney Castle. "Your majesty!" Donald quacked loudly as they ran down the elegant but long room. "Your majesty!" They finally reached the king's throne, out of breath.

"What is it, Donald?" King Mickey Mouse asked. Donald stood there for a moment, gasping for breath.

"Your majesty, something crash landed in the courtyard."

"Well, what was it?"

"Your never going to believe this, my king," Goofy said. "It's not a thing but a person. A person known quite well here."

"Quit stalling, you big palooka," Donald yelled. "It's Riku, sir." The king's eyes widened.

"Riku? Didn't we just lose contact with Sora a little while ago? Maybe this has something to do with that," Mickey reasoned. He got up from his throne. "Well, let's go see him." The others turned and followed him out of the throne room.

Riku sat up in his bed as he heard the door open. Goofy, Donald, and King Mickey came in through the now open door. "Riku, are you alright?" the King asked. Riku nodded. He was sore but that was going to have to wait for now. Other business came first. "What happened?"

"We've got a brand new mission," Riku said. "This one's going to be difficult. I was blasted off my island by Maleficent in a different body than normal. I couldn't tell who it was but she had a keyblade." Everybody's eyes widened.

"A keyblade?" they asked in unison. Riku nodded his electric blue eyes hard. He didn't believe it himself.

"Well," Mickey said. "Besides that little fact what did Maleficent want on Destiny Islands?" The little king feared he already knew the answer.

"Kairi. Who else?" King Mickey nodded solemnly.

"I thought so." Riku then began to remember the situation in full. Being struck by that darkness like he was, his mind still wasn't working properly.

"She took someone close to me," he whispered. Mickey put his hand on Riku's shoulder.

"I understand." Riku shook his head, his silver hair flying around his head.

"No, you don't understand. She not only has the keyblader but Maleficent's going to taint him with the Door to Darkness. She may not mean to but if we don't stop her soon then we may lose him for good, along with Kairi." King Mickey sighed. The situation _was_ grave.

"Well, there's nothing we can do today. I'll send scouts to the other Princess's worlds and bring them here. That is if they're still there. You need to rest and recover before you go off. We're going to locate where Maleficent is this time and when you're ready, you can go after her." Riku nodded, already planning how to disobey the king's plan. Queen Minnie ran into the room.

"Mickey! A Gummi ship from Radiant Gardens is landing," she said.

"Three guesses where Maleficent is," Riku mumbled under his breath. The King sighed. This day was not going to end. He left the room without a word. Donald, Goofy, and his wife followed. When everybody was gone, Riku looked around, making sure he was alone. He then got off the bed and walked unsteadily out of the room. He was still weak from the strike from Maleficent. Maneuvering his way through the elegant hallways, Riku eventually made it to the landing bay. The doorway was open and the king was inside with what looked like Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie. Riku hid himself on the side of the doorway.

"So you're saying that Radiant Gardens has been taken over again," King Mickey asked.

"Yes," Leon confirmed. Somebody sighed.

"Tell me the story from the beginning."

"Well, we were having a Restoration Committee meeting when a swarm of Heartless suddenly burst in. We fought our way out of the castle to find ourselves face to face with their leader. This person was shrouded in darkness. We couldn't tell who it was exactly."

"Did this person have a keyblade?" the king asked knowingly, like he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Leon said slowly. There was a pause. "How did you know?"

"Well, Riku's here."

"How does he know? As far as we know, nobody had knowledge of another keyblader."

"This guy apparently visited Destiny Islands. He blasted Riku all the way here."

"Do you know why this person is on the side of darkness?"

"Yes, Maleficent. She's somehow taken him over."

"She, he, whatever, was on the Islands because..."

"She was there for Kairi, of course. She's planning on opening the Door to Darkness."

"Well, that's not good."

"No, it's not. Follow me. Let's take this conversation to a more suitable area."

"Oh," Yuffie said. "I remember something. Somebody was unconscious in a Large Body's arms. The Heartless was positioned directly behind the keyblader. I didn't recognize her at first but now that I realize that it was Kairi." There was silence following that statement.

"Come on," the king said. "We'll talk more about this in the throne room." There was footsteps. Riku slid further down the wall to conceal himself behind a pillar. King Mickey came first. Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie. Riku peeked out from his hiding spot. His foot suddenly slid, causing a loud, scraping sound. He jackknifed back behind the pillar, holding his breath. The footsteps halted.

"Who's there?" Yuffie asked. Her voice was tense. Riku remained silent. "I'm warning you. If you don't show yourself then we'll be forced to take action." He almost snorted. He could take three of them out blindfolded. King Mickey was a different level from them and may prove to be difficult.

"Yuffie," the king said. "No one is there."

"But..."

"No. One. Is. There. If it makes you feel better then I'll check. You three go to the throne room without me. I'll catch up." There was a sigh.

"Fine. We'll see you soon, your Majesty." The footsteps resumed. They slowly faded until the sound wasn't there at all.

"Riku," the King called. "I know you're there." Riku sighed and stepped out from behind his hiding spot, wondering how the king had known he was there. He locked eyes with the mouse king. "Riku," the king sighed. "You're planning on leaving, right?" Riku nodded. "Go." The response actually startled Riku. He had been prepared to argue but he hadn't actually expected to be allowed to leave.

"What?" Riku asked, completely shocked.

"You can go. You were probably going to leave with or without my a-okay. Let's skip the arguments. You can leave but only to get Kairi and get out. Get information if you can but this new keyblader is going to have to wait for now." Riku opened his mouth to argue but closed it just as fast. The King was right. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't challenge an army of Heartless by himself.

He bowed and said, "Thank you, your Majesty. I'll be back with Kairi as soon as I can." Riku slipped inside the Gummi hanger and choose a Gummi by the name of _Highwind. _He got inside and started up the ship. As the ship took off, he whispered, "Maleficent, you're going down."

--

_DA: Thanks for reading. A special thanks to __**rathilluser1-tamahome1**__, __**Endings Matter Most**__, and __**Solar zanaeda hedgehog55 **__for favoriting this story. More chapters will come up soon as long as people keep reviewing. REVIEW people if you want me to update!!_

_May your hearts stay strong, _

_DarkAngel555_


	3. Chapter 3

_DA: Only two reviews!! Come on people. You can do better than that. In this chapter we're heading back to Kairi. My first three OC's show up, too! _

Sora: And still nothing on me, right?

_DA: Yup. If everything goes as planned, you will make your appearance in Chapter 8. _

_Summary: After KH2. Kairi gets kidnapped by Maleficent again, only there may not be anyone to save her this time. Sora and Riku have gone missing in her eyes and Maleficent has taken over someone who looks suspiciously like Sora. It it a Sora look alike that she's really taken over? Or is someone messing with Kairi's head?_

_DA: Sora, DISCLAIMER!_

Sora: If I must. DarkAngel555 does not own anything she uses in this story except her OC's, which she will state, and the plot.

_DA: Thank you, Sora. Now without any further ado, I present chapter 3 of __**Dark Souls: The Two Halves**_

--

Chapter 3

"What do you mean you're not Sora?" Kairi snarled, sounding quite unlike herself. "I know what Sora looks like?"

"But I'm not," Maleficent answered, totally believing what she said. "Don't you remember? A young boy came to Destiny Islands when Sora was saving the worlds. This boy's name was Anoras." Kairi's eyes widened. She _did_ remember. Anoras came to the Islands a week after Sora had defeated Xehanort's Heartless. She'd instantly befriended him because he looked a lot like the boy she desperately missed. The day that she'd left the Islands for Twilight Town, Anoras had vanished. Maleficent cackled and something in Kairi's mind told her that something was up.

"How do I know you're Anoras?"

"One night, he sat with you when you were feeling lonely. He offered to help keep you company but..."

"I refused," Kairi whispered, the scene flashing before her own eyes. There was soft laughter.

"Yes, you refused and that broke his heart, but he complied to your wishes. He gave you a parting kiss and he disappeared the next day." Kairi fell to her knees, a sudden rush of emotions making her weak. Something buzzed in Maleficent's pocket. "Well, I see you have a lot to deal with at the moment so I'll be leaving." She walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Kairi was too distracted by her thoughts to notice the darkness once again close over the room.

"Sora's okay," she whispered. "He's still out there. Poor Anoras though. How'd he get a keyblade?" She was lost in her own emotions. She didn't even notice the dark pressure on her mind. "I have to save him!" Kairi concluded. "He was once a friend of mine, he deserves to be saved."

KHKHKHKHKH

Maleficent laughed after leaving. "That girl is more gullible than I thought she would be," she said, a deeper voice standing out more than Maleficent's or the other boy's. "I thought it would have been harder to break into her mind. The memory implant was a success." Her laughter echoed through the vacant hallways. The object in her pocket buzzed again and she took out a watch.

An evil grin slowly crept across the boy's face. He snapped his fingers and two black creatures appeared. These creatures kept their human shape but their bodies were completely covered in darkness. The thing that separates them from Heartless was their eyes. Heartless usually have glowing yellow orbs. These mysterious beings had bright red eyes. The dark creatures were called Dark Souls.

"Guard this door," the boy ordered. It was clearly not Maleficent speaking anymore. "Nobody can enter but me and no one can leave but me. Understood?" The Dark Souls nodded, positioning themselves in front of the door. "I have some business to take care of. I'll be back soon." He walked away.

He came to a stop at a large but beautiful door. Roses were painted into the door in the place of doorknobs. The door was also carved in such a way that it was locked until one learned how to open it. He, of course, knew the secret. His fingers fumbled along the surface of the door until they rested on a switch taking the shape of a thorn. He flicked it up and there was a click. The door parted easily before him and he walked inside.

A young man by the name of Danam was waiting inside. He was shorter than most men but what he lacked in height he made up for in brain power and fighting ability. His hair was arranged in a normal male fashion and was a dark shade of blonde. A pair of wire-rimmed glasses rested before a pair of brown eyes that were rimmed with green. A young woman stood in front o Danam with the point of his sword at her throat. The blade of the sword was completely black with white specks and the hilt was blood red with a black grip. The blade was aptly named _Death's Night_.

Danam's captive was one of the Princesses of Light. Her name was Belle. She was wearing her simple blue dress with a white apron. Her brown hair was tied back in a simple pony-tail and her face was fixed in a glare. She was one of the more spirited princesses which was why this boy had sent his second in command after her.

Another person entered the room. This was a young woman whose name was Emaine. Emaine had shoulder length blonde hair with brown streaks. She had cold brown eyes that seemed almost too cruel for a human. She wasn't a person to mess with unless you had a death wish. She had a tough girl attitude and was the exact opposite of Danam. Danam was usually calm and collected while Emaine losses her temper too easily and is way to sarcastic at times.

Emaine also had a captive. Another princess, of course. She had Aurora, a beautiful girl with golden hair and blue eyes. She wore her magical color changing gown. Her face appeared calm but her eyes showed the anger broiling within. Both princesses reeked of light and the other three in the room absolutely hated them.

"Master," Danam said, pushing up his glasses while his blade levitated at Belle's throat. Everybody of Danam's kind, like Emaine, had some sort of mind powers. His was telekinesis. "I have brought one of the princesses as you ordered."

"Uh, me too," Emaine shot in quickly. Danam gave her a look. Emaine and Danam had a rivalry between them. Emaine stuck her tongue out at him. "I even captured mine quicker than 'stick up my ass' over there." Danam sighed and shook his head.

"Stop bickering, you two," their master ordered. "You have both completed your tasks splendidly. Now throw the princesses in the dungeon with the other one before their stench drives me crazy." Both of his top commanders bowed at this new order.

"Yes, sir," they murmured. They grabbed their captives and began forcefully leading them out the door.

"Oh and don't disturb the other princess. The memory implant was a success and we don't want to uproot them. She truly believes that this body is not _his_." Danam nodded and Emaine gave an evil grin. That grin resulted in a smack from Danam reminding her to remain obedient to her master. "Danam," the master called when he'd turned again. "Return here when you're done. I have another assignment for you."

Now, Danam grinned, the smile making him look truly evil. "Yes master."

"Anoras, Danam. Anoras."

"Yes Master Anoras." A grin stretched across Anoras' face, his red eyes glinting evilly.

--

_DA: So, how'd you guys like that? That was definitely a major plot twist. Why is this 'master' using the name of the body that he's supposedly in? What is this talk of memory implants? All will be revealed soon enough. We're switching back to Riku next chapter. _

_Messages:__** rathilluser1-tamahome1:**__ Thanks for the compliment. I also notice spelling errors a lot and usually try to keep them out of my stories._

_**Solar zanaeda hedgehog55:**__ Who said it was Sora? Hehehehehe. Keep reading. I love the support._

_DA: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. And yes, Anoras, Danam, and Emaine are of my creation. Tell me if you like them. _

_May your hearts stay strong,_

_DarkAngel555_


	4. This is NOT a chapter!

_DA: Hey, guys... This is not a chapter but I need to explain the slow updates. I'm sooo sorry, but I probably won't be able to put up new chapters until after the first week of June. School's out for me then so I will be able to focus a bit more. I am really sorry. _

_Not only that but I've been a bit lazy. And my memory key disappeared. But, there is an upside to all this. I will be working on this story throughout the course of the next month and I promise that the moment I'm out of school, there will be an update. I apologize again for the slow updates. _

_Anyways, I found my memory key... yea._

_May your hearts stay strong,_

_DarkAngel555_


End file.
